Bleach: Vizard Squad
by VegaFox
Summary: Yamamoto, after noticing the power that vizards had, has lauched a new programme involving remarkable students form the Academy to be traind by Yoruichi and Urahara as the new Vizard Squad.  FEMALE OC'S NEEDED PLEASE!


**AN: Okay so I've been lurking around this site for about a year now and have seen some pretty good OC stories come and go. Now I've finally gathered up the courage to write my own. I love these types of stories because they're very entertaining and the creative characters which people submit. So here is a little bit more detail about the story, a prologue as well as an OC form for you to fill in. If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Also I'd prefer if you submit via PM rather than review since it will make things a lot easier for me to organise. I'll say this now: I won't accept every OC sent in. Only the best and most descriptive submissions will get in. So please take some time with this and make the best OC you can. Thanks for reading, will update as soon as I possibly can. **

***I've decided to act upon KuroiTori-sama's advice and changed the plot a little. Read the summary and last part of the prologue again if you read the previous version.***

The story is set about 20 years after Aizen's defeat. After witnessing the power that Ichigo came to possess and how much stronger Hollowfication made him, Head Captain Yamamoto launches a trial programme to create a special Vizard squad. A small group of Academy students each possessing some remarkable quality, are chosen and taken to the training ground where Ichigo got his bankai to use as their new base of operations. They will be trained by Urahara and Yoruichi and will learn to awaken and control they're Inner Hollow to become The Gotei 13's new Vizard Squad. And meanwhile Gargantas have been appearing in Soul Society and hollows from Heuco Mundo have begun attacking. They will have to learn to work together and find out who's behind it all and keep their identities as Vizard safe or face execution by Central 46.

**OC Character sheet:**

**Name: **Self explanatory.

**Gender: **Self explanatory.

**Age: **Age they appear to be.

**Build: **Are they tall, skinny, what colour is their skin ect.

**Hair: **Colour and style.

**Eyes: **Please let both be the same colour.

**Clothes: **Do they wear a long-sleeved, short-sleeved or sleeveless version of the standard black shihakusho. (They'll have to wear the Academy uniform for the first few chapters.)

**Personality: **Really important at least a paragraph please.

**Background: **This is optional. If you don't provide one and I choose your OC I'll just make one up for them.

**Zanpakuto: **Name and meaning.

**Release cry: **Self explanatory.

**Sealed form: **If its like Ichigo's, permanently released, just put a "N/A" here.

**Shikai: **What kind of weapon it is and what its abilities are.

**Bankai: **Optional since it won't come into play until later but you can provide one now if you'd like.

**Reiatsu colour: **Only one colour please. Can have a differently coloured tint in Hollow form.

**Hollow mask:** Pattern and colour

**Inner hollow: **A reflection of themselves or their personalities in some way.

**Specialities: **What are they extremely good at. No more than two please. Why they were chosen for the Vizard Squad.

**Weaknesses: **Anything ranging from major character flaws in their personalities to skills they lack in battle. What makes your character not a Mary/Gary Sue.

**If you want an example here is the character sheet for my own OC:**

**Name: **Saburo Miagi

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **18

**Build: **Medium height with slightly tanned skin. Lean and muscular.

**Hair: **Short and spiky dark blue hair.

**Eyes: **Blue.

**Clothes: **Sleeveless shihakusho and Academy uniform. Carries a light blue sash around the waist for his zanpakuto.

**Personality: **Saburo is rather anti social. He has a great tendency to be extremely violent and sometimes just doesn't know when to stop. He is very bad at picking up on social cues. He doesn't make friends easily but once he comes to fully trust someone he becomes very loyal to them. He really has a heart of gold but doesn't like to show it since he hates being portrayed as anything but tough. He is cocky but with good reason. He is the kind of guy who will beat up the bully and then yell at the little kid he was picking on for being such a wimp. Saburo hates being underestimated and will do anything to prove himself. He never quits no matter how bad the situation because the thing he holds dear the most in life is his pride.

**Background: **Saburo grew up in the 45th District of Rukongai where he made a name for himself as a very tough fighter. He had wild unstable reiatsu and most of the kids his age were scared of him. He grew anti-social and violent and because of this was unable to make friends and still struggles today. He was sent to the Academy by Byakuya Kuchiki who noticed his potential when he was on patrol in that district. He is semi-famous around the Academy for being a strong fighter and future squad 11 recruit, until he is put into the Vizard Squad that is.

**Zanpakuto: **Raiu (Thunderstorm)

**Release cry: "**Strike/Strike the heavens!"

**Sealed form: **A regular katana with a royal blue hilt.

**Shikai: **Changes to a slightly broader than average katana with a lightning shaped guard. Raiu uses Saburo's reiatsu to envelop his body in a blue light that makes him both faster and stronger. The longer the fight goes on, the more reiatsu it uses to keep him in this state. It's special ability is to gather up spirit particles knocked loose by Shinigami's reiatsu clashing and releasing them in an attack called Saigo no Kaminari (Final Thunder).

**Bankai: **Akuma Raiu (Demonic Thunderstorm). The glow around Saburo's body begins to crackle like lightning and hurts weaker opponents when he touches them. The guard of his katana is now in the shape of three crossed lightning bolts and all his Shikai abilities are enhanced tenfold. He can now absorb loose spirit particles faster to use Saigo no Kaminari or for his Bankai only attack: Seiki no Arashi (Storm of the century). Seiki no Arashi is a very powerful but exhausting move to use. The skies darken and lightning begins to flash. The wind picks up heavily in the area where Saburo and his opponent are fighting. Saburo then launches himself at the enemy at a speed so fast it seems like time is standing still and usually stabs them through the chest. It is nearly impossible to block because of the momentum Saburo's speed gives him. After using this technique however Saburo's reiatsu will collapse and he'll be knocked unconscious or unable to move at least.

**Reiatsu colour: **Royal blue. Black tint when he's in Hollow form.

**Hollow mask:** A white mask that covers his whole face. Two blue stripes from the jaw to the eyes that cross where his nose should be. A blue lightning bolt running down the middle like a crack.

**Inner hollow: **A pale skinned boy who looks just like him but has black hair, eyes and also has a long black tail and black fangs. His hollow is a vicious killer with an insatiable thirst for violence and is a very prideful being.

**Specialities: **Saburo's strengths lie in his high reiatsu and his ability to take a beating.

**Weaknesses: **He just doesn't quit which means he will easily fight himself to death if someone doesn't interfere. His pride and arrogance often prevents him from making friends.

**So that's more or less what it should look like, here's the prologue enjoy:**

**Masked Warriors Prologue:**

A regular day at the Shinigami Academy usually involved talking with friends, going to class and training in order to hone one's skills. That is of course provided your name was not Saburo Miagi. Then it usually involved skipping every class except kendo because you actually get to show off your real skills there and getting involved in more fights than you'd like to count. It wasn't even his fault most of the time, he had a reputation and that's what got him into these things.

"Why does everyone have something to prove?" he thought bitterly as a large fist slammed into the side of his face and sent him staggering back a few paces. A large guy with small squinty eyes grinned at him, showing off what little teeth he had.

"Give up?" he asked the young shinigami in front of him. Saburo smirked and rubbed his cheek, electric blue eyes staring back defiantly. He regarded his opponent for a few seconds and finally he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, messing up his spiky midnight coloured hair even more.

"It will take a lot more than that to make me give up. Now watch, " he addressed the larger student as well as the small crowd that had gathered. "I'm going to wipe that shit-eating grin clean off that moron's face!" he stated boldly and leapt at his opponent with a flying kick.

Before he could react the larger guy was hurled to the side as his face made contact with Saburo's foot. Saburo landed and ran over to where his opponent was getting up and punched him in the jaw. He then proceeded to deliver a brutal series of kicks and punches to every visible part of the other guy's body.

"How's that moron?" Saburo asked his now beaten and bloody opponent. The large student attempted a reply but his wind was completely knocked out and he couldn't speak.

The slightly tanned young shinigami scoffed and began walking away, ignoring everything and everyone else around him. He was used to these kinds of things happening often. Some idiot's friends would dare him to take on the fierce Saburo Miagi in a fight and he'd end up getting clobbered while Saburo would end up with a lecture about how he should try to get along better with others. He didn't care much for it. He'd always been alone and didn't even bother trying to get along with people more.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the blade swinging at his head until the very last possible second. He made a startled leap backwards and found that Gorou, the guy he'd just beaten up, had in complete disregard for Academy rules, drawn his zanpakuto and was ready to continue their fight.

Saburo placed a hand on the royal blue of his own zanpakuto that hung low at his right side and smirked.

"You really want to do this Gorou?" he asked nonchalantly.

Gorou didn't answer but swung his large katana down toward Saburo's shoulder. Saburo drew his sword and using quick reflexes he blocked the other man's blade. They began going back and forth with quick strikes and parries, neither one willing to give ground.

First Instructor Toboe was busy taking a casual stroll down the hallway when the unmistakable song of steel on steel rang in his ears. Taking a sharp turn he came across the scene and his brow furrowed.

What he saw was one of his biggest "problem students", dressed in his usual sleeveless uniform, engaged in a furious sword fight with a rather large boy whose name he couldn't remember. The blue haired fighter had the obvious advantage from what Toboe could deduce. Even though his opponent was physically stronger, Saburo's reiatsu was much higher and was being raised by the second, it was getting harder for his opponent to move. If he hadn't been so ticked off, he'd have been impressed by Saburo's abilities.

The aged instructor sighed and let out a burst of his own reiatsu, knocking both fighters aside as he stepped in between them.

"Enough!" he bellowed. "Get back to class, all of you!"

A few students grumbled but scurried away nonetheless, though he was a kind man, no one wanted to face the wrath of the First Instructor.

"Not you Miagi." he added as Saburo began walking away. Saburo turned back to the retired shinigami , now serving as an instructor at the Academy.

"Come with me." he commanded and they began walking toward his office. As soon as they reached it Toboe opened the door and shut it behind them.

The instructor sat down at his desk and sighed wearily. Saburo regarded the grey haired man with a cold glare.

"Look I know what you're going to say so why not just save us both some time, save your breath and save me the lecture."

Toboe scoffed and shook his head. "As insolent as ever I see. What am I going to do with you Miagi?"

Saburo began playing with the hilt of his sheathed zanpakuto absent-mindedly.

"Detention again, I guess?"

Toboe's sea green eyes bore into his and the man seemed to be struggling with himself.

"No." he finally said, his voice weary. "I can't deal with this any more. I think I'm going to take Head Captain Yamamoto up on his offer. It will be better for all of us this way."

Blue eyes looked back at him in confusion and for the first time that week, Toboe smiled.

**So that's the prologue and now you probably have a better idea of how the story is going to be. If you have an OC to submit PM me. If you have any other commentary REVIEW.**

**On a side note: I need some girl OC's please, so far I'm only getting guys.**


End file.
